riseofthespartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archangel/@comment-97.93.85.169-20130131054528
My honest opinion about this whole argument. Do I believe this Archangel Lucas is the real Archangel in RotS. I honestly don't know. If he is, that's awesome. If he's not, that is still fine with me. He is a very good friend just wanting to get what's right. The only people that can really know the truth is Archangel Lucas and Arbiter 617. No one else knows the truth, We can believe that the truth is one of theirs but you'll never know. Not even I know. I believe Archangel Lucas is the real body and voice actor. I could be wrong, I honestly hope I'm not. Please don't give me any shit. I'm just as tired of this argument as you all are. I sat here and watched, read every single comment. Believe wat you want to believe, I'm not saying it's wrong. That's your opinion. In fact, I am a good friend of Archangel Lucas. He wanted me to back him up. I told him I would if I had proof. I don't. I just believe that Archangel Lucas is the real Archangel. I hope this message can stop the argument but I have a feeling that this will go on. After I post this message, I will never look at this page again. I just honestly hope that Archangel can redeem himself, make a machinima better than RotS. Be the best. Make up for this. All of you posting comments such as Vidmas7er and Dr Frostbite228 and many others. Stop this argument. If you don't believe Archangel Lucas. That's your opinion. None of you really had no proof. As for you Archangel Lucas. You know who I am. I want to defend you, but I don't want this argument to go on. I'm tired of it. You are a really awesome person, just got to know when to stop. You are a good friend to me, I hope to do the same for you. This Archangel Lucas is in my Machinima, body and voice acting because he is an amazing body actor and an amazing voice actor. Yes he does sound like Archangel. He submitted his line for my machinima. Don't hate my machinima just for having Archangel Lucas in it. If you really got to know him, he's really not a bad guy. I hope you guys would make up for this argument and accept your own opinions and beliefs. I am not making this one sided. As for Arbiter 617, yes, Rise of the Spartans is amazing, and I hope I can compete with you with my machinimas. I don't know who you really are, but still, keep going, don't give up. Can you as well let this Archangel top float away. If he really was the actor for Archangel, then I'm sorry, but like I said, I don't know, only Arbiter 617 and Archangel Lucas knows the truth. Please, everyone read this message, don't comment that I'm wrong or with hate mail. This is my opinion and belief, you don't have to believe it. Thank you. NinjaCaboose582 Shkai Productions